When Worlds Collide
by Hopeflower
Summary: Guided by her teacher and protector with her best friend at her side, Cobra has had to learn to survive on her own. Danger stalks the alleyways where she makes her home, always drawing closer. And when she meets the fabled Clan cats, her life takes a 180.
1. Cast

**Summary: Learning to survive on your own isn't easy, and Cobra knows this better than most. Abandoned as soon as she was able to walk and find food, the tiny kitten never really knew her parents – but she did know her best friend, Viper, and a cat she's come to see as her protector and teacher, named Arsenic.**

**Guided by Arsenic and with Viper at her side, Cobra quickly establishes a small group that she feels might be the closest thing to a real family that she's ever had. However, danger stalks the alleyways, hunting her. Always drawing ever closer…and the shape it takes may be the one Cobra least expects.**

**And when Cobra runs into the fabled Clan cats, her life takes a one-eighty; whether the change is for better or for worse…only time will show.**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**ALLEGIANCES**

**Cats outside the Clans**

_Cobra—_small, black-furred she-cat with silver tabby stripes running along her legs and tail. She has silver-tipped ears and cold, pale blue eyes. She's quiet but clever, taught everything she needs to know by Arsenic.

_Viper—_dark brown tabby tom with fiery amber eyes. His muzzle has a splash of white on it and one of his front paws is creamy-white. He's Cobra's best friend and loves to break up tense atmospheres by cracking jokes. He was also taught by Arsenic.

_Arsenic_—adult she-cat with pure white fur and burning vivid green eyes. Arsenic never was one to mince words. She says exactly what's on her mind, even if it probably isn't something you'd like to hear.

_Rain—_pale gray tom with dark blue eyes and a darker gray underbelly, paws, muzzle and tail-tip. A rogue who scavenges the trashcans of the Twolegplace.

_Venom—_pale gray tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, underbelly, and paws. Her eyes are leaf green. A former kittypet who renamed herself after she escaped her Twolegs and now stalks the alleys with all the confidence of a rogue-born cat.

_Icefire_—very pale gray, almost white, she-cat with dark amber-orange eyes and black ear tips. One of the toes on her left forepaw is black, and the tip of her tail is dark gray. A quiet cat whose past is a mystery, except for the fact that she's no stranger to the alleys of Cobra's home.

**-X-**

**ThunderClan**

Leader

_Firestar—_flame-colored ginger tom with bright green eyes (3 lives remaining)

**Mate:**_ Sandstorm_

Deputy

_Brambleclaw—_broad-shouldered dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat

_Jayfeather—_blind blue-eyed gray tabby tom

Warriors

_Dustpelt—_dark brown tabby tom

**Mate:**_ Ferncloud_

_Sandstorm—_pale ginger (with darker stripes) she-cat with green eyes

**Mate: **_Firestar_

**Kits:**_ Squirrelflight, Leafpool_

_Graystripe—_long-haired gray tom with a stripe of dark gray fur down his spine

**Mate(s):**_ Silverstream (deceased), Millie_

**Kits: **_Feathertail (deceased), Stormfur, Briarlight, Blossomfall, Bumblestripe_

_Millie—_gray tabby she-cat

**Mate:**_ Graystripe_

**Kits:**_ Briarlight, Blossomfall, Bumblestripe_

_Brackenfur—_long-legged golden brown tabby tom

**Mate: **_Sorreltail_

_Thornclaw—_golden brown tabby tom

_Brightheart—_white she-cat with ginger patches

**Mate: **_Cloudtail_

**Kits:** _Whitewing_

_Cloudtail—_long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Mate:**_ Brightheart_

_Sorreltail—_tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Mate: **_Brackenfur_

**Kits:**_ Molepaw (deceased), Poppyfrost, Honeyfern (deceased), Cinderheart_

_Spiderleg—_long-legged black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Mate:**_ Daisy_

_Whitewing—_white she-cat with green eyes

**Mate: **_Birchfall_

**Kits:**_ Ivypaw, Dovepaw_

_Squirrelflight—_flame-colored she-cat with green eyes

_Leafpool—_slender light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and chest and amber eyes

**Mate: **_Crowfeather (forbidden)_

**Kits: **_Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather_

_Birchfall—_light brown tabby tom

**Mate:**_ Whitewing_

_Berrynose—_cream-colored tom

**Mate:**_ Poppyfrost_

_Hazeltail—_small gray-and-white she-cat

_Mousewhisker—_gray-and-white tom

_Cinderheart—_blue-eyed gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentice: **_Ivypaw_

_Lionblaze—_golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice:**_ Dovepaw_

_Foxleap—_reddish-brown tabby tom

_Icecloud—_white she-cat with blue eyes

_Toadstep—_black-and-white tom

_Rosepetal—_dark cream she-cat

_Briarlight_—dark brown she-cat

_Blossomfall_—tortoiseshell and white she-cat

_Bumblestripe—_very pale gray tom with black stripes

Apprentices

_Dovepaw—_pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

_Ivypaw—_silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Queens

_Ferncloud—_pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

**Mate:**_ Dustpelt_

**Kits:**_ Shrewpaw (deceased), Spiderleg, Birchfall, Hollykit (deceased), Larchkit (deceased), Foxleap, Icecloud_

_Daisy—_long-furred cream-colored she-cat

**Mate(s):**_ Smoky, Spiderleg_

**Kits:**_ Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Toadstep, Rosepetal_

_Poppyfrost—_tortoiseshell she-cat

**Mate:**_ Berrynose_

**Kits:**_ Cherrykit, Molekit_

Kits

_Cherrykit—_ginger she-cat

_Molekit—_brown and cream tom

Elders

_Mousefur—_elderly dusky brown she-cat

_Purdy—_plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**-X-**

**ShadowClan**

Leader

_Blackstar—_big, muscular white tom with jet-black paws and amber eyes

Deputy

_Rowanclaw—_dark ginger tom

**Mate:**_ Tawnypelt_

**Kits:**_ Tigerheart, Flametail, Dawnpelt_

Medicine Cat

_Littlecloud—_very small tabby tom

**Apprentice:**_ Flametail—_ginger tom

Warriors

_Oakfur—_small brown tom

**Apprentice:**_ Ferretpaw_

_Smokefoot—_black tom

_Toadfoot—_dark brown tom

_Applefur—_mottled brown she-cat

_Crowfrost—_black-and-white tom

_Ratscar—_brown tom with a long scar across his back

**Apprentice:**_ Pinepaw_

_Snowbird—_pure white she-cat

_Tawnypelt—_tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Mate:**_ Rowanclaw_

**Kits:**_ Tigerheart, Flametail, Dawnpelt_

**Apprentice:**_ Starlingpaw_

_Olivenose—_tortoiseshell she-cat

_Owlclaw—_light brown tabby tom

_Shrewfoot—_gray she-cat with black feet

_Scorchfur—_dark gray tom

_Redwillow—_mottled brown-and-ginger tom

_Tigerheart—_dark brown tabby tom

_Dawnpelt—_cream-furred she-cat

Apprentices

_Ferretpaw—_cream-and-gray tom

_Pinepaw—_black she-cat

_Starlingpaw—_ginger tom

Queens

_Kinkfur—_long-furred tabby she-cat with a ruffled pelt

_Ivytail—_black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders

_Cedarheart—_dark gray tom

_Tallpoppy—_long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

_Snaketail—_dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail

_Whitewater—_long-furred white she-cat, blind in one eye

**-X-**

**RiverClan**

Leader

_Mistystar—_blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy

_Reedwhisker—_black tom

**Apprentice:**_ Hollowpaw_

Medicine Cat

_Mothwing—_dappled golden she-cat

**Apprentice: **_Willowshine—_gray tabby she-cat

Warriors

_Graymist—_pale gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentice:**_ Troutpaw_

_Mintfur—_light gray tabby tom

_Icewing—_white she-cat with blue eyes

_Minnowtail—_dark gray she-cat

**Apprentice:**_ Mossypaw_

_Pebblefoot—_mottled gray tom

**Apprentice:**_ Rushpaw_

_Mallownose—_light brown tabby tom

_Robinwing—_tortoiseshell and white tom

_Beetlewhisker—_brown and white tabby tom

_Petalfur—_gray and white she-cat

_Grasspelt—_light brown tom

Apprentices

_Hollowpaw—_dark brown tabby tom

_Troutpaw—_pale gray tabby she-cat

_Mossypaw—_brown and white she-cat

_Rushpaw—_light brown tabby tom

Queens

_Duskfur—_brown tabby she-cat

_Mosspelt—_tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Elders

_Dapplenose—_mottled gray she-cat

_Pouncetail—_ginger and white tom

**-X-**

**WindClan**

Leader

_Onestar—_brown tabby tom

Deputy

_Ashfoot—_gray she-cat

**Mate:**_ Unknown_

**Kits:**_ Crowfeather, Eaglekit (apparently deceased)_

Medicine Cat

_Kestrelflight—_mottled gray tom

Warriors

_Crowfeather—_dark smoky gray, almost black, tom with blue eyes

**Mate(s):**_ Leafpool, Nightcloud_

_Owlwhisker—_light brown tabby tom

**Apprentice:** _Whiskerpaw_

_Whitetail—_small white she-cat

_Nightcloud—_black she-cat

**Mate:**_ Crowfeather_

**Kits:**_ Breezepelt_

_Gorsetail—_very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes

_Weaselfur—_ginger tom with white paws

_Harespring—_brown-and-white tom

_Leaftail—_dark tabby tom with amber eyes

_Antpelt—_brown tom with one black ear

_Emberfoot—_gray tom with two dark paws

_Heathertail—_light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice:** _Furzepaw_

_Breezepelt—_black tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice:**_ Boulderpaw_

_Sedgewhisker—_light brown tabby she-cat

_Swallowtail—_dark gray she-cat

_Sunstrike—_tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Apprentices

_Whiskerpaw—_light brown tom

_Furzepaw—_gray and white she-cat

_Boulderpaw—_large pale gray tom

Elders

_Webfoot—_dark gray tabby tom

_Tornear—_tabby tom with battle-scarred ears


	2. I: Dreaming

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**-::DREAMING::-**

She was going to die.

Strangely enough, she was calm despite knowing this fact. Even as her paws pounded over hard stone paths, their drumming drowned by the massive ones that chased her and the booming barks that bounced off the stone walls of the Twoleg dens, following her.

Her pads shredded painfully as she skidded around sharp corners, but even with the scent of blood making the dog's excited yips come faster and more high pitched, she still refused to let herself panic. Panic would do her no good now. She just had to focus on running.

Her breath came in ragged gasps, her chest and flanks heaving as she turned down a narrow alley and leaped a wooden fence. The big brute lost time breaking through the somewhat rotten planks, but its long legs swiftly gained back the distance.

The kitten glanced over her shoulder, eyes widening slightly at the closeness of the dog. _What now?_ She couldn't keep this up forever, and her legs would give out on her before the dog gave up the hunt.

_Climb,_ a cold voice whispered in the back of her mind. It was her only chance – but what was there to climb? She didn't have time to climb the walls of the dens, and besides, there was too much of a risk that she would slip. _Next,_ she thought as she swerved to avoid the dog's snapping jaws. Its growl seemed to surround her, urging her to try and dig her claws into the stone path underpaw to give her more speed.

_There! The window ledge! Jump!_

But this was a bad choice, too, and she ran right past without slowing, though it would've been a great spot to try and get her breath back. The dog was huge – it would easily reach her on the ledge. She could imagine thinking she was safe, and then feeling those huge teeth closing on her leg and wrenching her back down to where she had absolutely no chance. It would tear at her until the life bled from her body…

_Fence! Jump _now!

She launched herself to the top of the stone fence and scrabbled desperately for a moment before she managed to pull herself up. She crouched panting, on the red stone, looking down at the dog. Its massive paws were pounding at the fence, its loud barks frustrated and angry now. It was jumping at the cat, trying to reach her though it was quite a jump for a dog.

"Go…go back…to your Twolegs…you stupid beast!" the she-cat yowled hoarsely, her words broken by gasps for air. She swallowed hard, wishing it had rained recently – she could do with a nice, cold puddle.

Though the dog couldn't understand her, it did give up leaping at the fence, realizing it was impossible to scale. It started pacing along the base, snarling and barking and howling, as if to remind her it was there. _Your stench is enough!_

Not quite recovered, but not exactly wanting to spend the night here with a dog slavering for her blood, the she-cat flicked her ears at the mutt and stood on shaky legs. Beneath her, on one side of the fence, the dog let out another flurry of yapping barks. This was where the alley ended. In one corner of the dead end was a trashcan, which tipped over with a crash when the dog ran into it as it was trying to get to her.

On the other side of the wall, though, a forest began. There was a strip of grass, a Thunderpath, and then the undergrowth. Her tail quivered excitedly as she caught the scent of birds and mice. Whenever she actually caught something – prey like that was pretty scarce in Twolegplace – it was much better than scrounging through trash for scraps of Twoleg food, or begging for _kittypet_ food.

But…the she-cat blinked and narrowed her pale blue eyes. Was…something looking back at her, from between the leaves of a bush? Was that a flash of fur, a glitter of claws?

"Cobra! Hey, Cobra, wake up! You're snoozing the day away, lazypaws!"

"Who are you?" the she-cat muttered. "How do you know my name?" The amber eyes she'd glimpsed shone back at her silently, giving no answers. They were soon joined by a second pair, then a third, and –

– a paw jabbed her in the ribs.

Her eyes flew open and she was greeted with the sight of her best friend's upside-down face. Cobra blinked a few times to get her bearings, and her memory came trickling back as she realized she was awake and lying on her back with her forepaws resting on her chest and her hind paws tucked against her stomach. She flipped onto her side, and the world righted itself.

"It's nearly sunhigh," the dark brown tabby tom complained, giving her another poke. "Arsenic won't be pleased if she finds out you've been _dozing_ this whole time!"

"Well, I'm up now, Viper," meowed the silver-striped black she-cat, stifling a yawn. She sat up slowly, before she stood and arched her back in a long stretch. "So she can't exactly claw my ears off just yet."

She sat back down once she had heard her spine pop satisfyingly a few times, and lifted a paw to give it a lick. She rubbed it over her face, clutching at the last shreds of her dream. The sensation of being watched…it came back to her every time.

For more than a quarter moon now, she'd had the same dream. Always exactly the same – the dog chasing her, her desperate, gasping breaths once she was safe, the pain of her stinging pads….She rasped her tongue over the pad of her raised paw, half expecting to feel grit embedded in the skin and taste the coppery tang of blood. And the eyes. Always watching…always there. She always awoke before she could find out what they belonged to.

It frustrated her that she woke up feeling like she'd been at the top of a hill, staring down at something…incredible. Something unbelievable…and amazing.

Viper was watching her with a critical look on his face. "Have you been dreaming again?" the young tom asked quietly. Cobra gave him a sideways glance through ice blue eyes. Only he knew her that well…but then, they _had_ been best friends practically from the moment they'd met.

"Yes," she answered honestly, licking her paw again and drawing it two or three times over one silver-tipped ear. She didn't lie often to him. And he almost never lied to her. Which was why they were a bit more like brother and sister than close friends.

"You know what Arsenic says," Viper mewed, shaking her from her thoughts.

"'The dream will go away on its own when you figure out what it means,'" she quoted with him. "Yeah, I know," she went on. "But I can't figure out what it's supposed to _mean_, Viper. Not even _Arsenic_ has a clue, and she taught us everything we know."

"Well…" Viper shook his striped head. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. You're smart. Smarter than I am – almost as smart as she is." He turned his head to look out over the rooftops. "Meanwhile, she's waiting for us. Best not to make her angry by not showing up…"

"Okay, bossypaws," Cobra mewed, wrinkling her nose playfully. "Let's go see her. Maybe she'll have something new to show us." She leaped out of the old tire, the center of which was where she made her den because it was sheltered from the elements by part of an overhanging roof, and it was easy to tuck what little moss and bracken there was to be found into it.

And it was easy to get into and out of. She'd moved her den here when she'd first had the dream, fearing it meant she was going to have to run from something. But days had come and gone…and so far, everything was calm.

"Wait for me!" Viper called, charging after her as she broke into a run.

"Keep up, then," she shouted into the wind. "Slow slug!"

"I'll show _you_ who the slow slug around here is!"

"Brave words! Let's see you back them up!" Cobra lengthened her stride, gaining speed and flashing a challenging glance over her shoulder.

"Hey, slow down!" Viper sped up as well, narrowing his eyes at her as his long legs and swift paws began to eat up the distance between them.

"It's a race, isn't it?" she called, grinning though he didn't have a way of seeing it at the moment.

"You got a head start!" he accused, now only just slightly behind her and beginning to breathe more heavily. Her own breaths were coming more raggedly.

"Only because you weren't paying attention!" She leaped up onto a fence and ran along it, keeping her balance easily. She glanced down at Viper – he was just below her, and would be right next to her if she were still on the ground. But…Arsenic's den wasn't on _that_ side of the fence. She made and sharp turn and kept following the fence, knowing she was close to victory. She could almost taste it.

"No fair, you cheater! Wait up!" She could hear his claws scrabbling on the fence.

"Hahaha, keep up, slow slug! Or Arsenic will think you got lost!"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Arsenic was up and waiting for them, her tail wrapped neatly around her paws. Cobra jumped down from the fence, padding forward with her tail high. Ha! She was the fast –

Viper suddenly leaped on her from behind with a triumphant meow, knocking the black and silver she-cat onto her side. Her muzzle pressed into the earth, and she spat out a mouthful of dirt.

"Oh, _yuck_!" She wiped her tongue with her paws, trying to get rid of the taste. Viper burst out laughing.

"Gotcha! Tom, you should see the look on your – aaack!" He let out a startled yowl as she flew at him, blue eyes gleaming. They wrestled for a little while, Arsenic just watching them calmly.

"Enough," she meowed after she felt this had gone on for long enough. Her tone was quiet and level, but the two young cats sprang apart at once, looking at her a little nervously. "You're not kits out of your mother's den for the first time," she scolded them gently. "You're nearly grown up." They were, in reality, only about half-grown, but she wanted these little play-fights to happen less and less as time went on.

Cobra looked down, shuffling her paws in the dirt. "Sorry, Arsenic," she mumbled. Her apology was echoed by Viper, the young tabby tom's amber eyes wide and somber.

"Now," the young adult she-cat said, lying down in a patch of sunlight. Her white fur seemed haloed in golden light. "What brought this on?"

"A race," Viper mewed. "From Cobra's den to here. She only beat me because she got a head start."

The black and silver kit glanced at him, her lip quirking. "I did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Too."

"Not….hey!"

"Ha!" Cobra made an amused but triumphant sound. Arsenic cleared her throat, stopping another play fight from breaking out.

"If you've _quite _finished," she meowed significantly, to which the accusing amber stare and the laughing blue gaze turned sheepish and met her own eyes. "Now, listen up, kits. A roamer has come to the Twolegplace."

Viper looked confused now. "But many roamers come and go," he pointed out.

Arsenic nodded. "True. But this is a special cat. She's been here before."

"Been here before?" Cobra questioned, at the same time as Viper mewed, "So it's a _she_?"

"She often visits. I believe she has family here," the white cat meowed, nodding. "Her name is Icefire. She's a very pale gray cat, almost white, with dark amber-orange eyes and black ear tips. One of the toes on her left forepaw is black, and the tip of her tail is dark gray." She paused. "I have to warn you…don't invite trouble. Icefire is a mystery to all of the cats here. No one knows much about her. So be careful around her."

Viper nodded seriously, while Cobra gazed at their protector and teacher with a solemn expression. "We don't invite trouble, Arsenic," she mewed. "Trouble finds _us_."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"What do you make of this Icefire cat?" Viper asked his friend as they headed back to her den. His wasn't too far away, within easy walking or running distance if either of them got into trouble and needed help.

Cobra frowned thoughtfully, looking up at the darkening sky rather than directly at him. "She sounds kind of like Arsenic," she meowed. She met the dark tabby's eyes. "Doesn't she sort of come and go as she pleases?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't sound the same. We've never seen Icefire, and we're both almost six moons old. So either she's been here when we were too young to remember it and she visits regularly, or she's just coming back after being away for a long time."

"We'll have to ask the next time we see her, then," Cobra mewed.

"Who, Icefire?" Viper asked with a frown.

"No, you daft furball," the dark she-cat purred as she leaped up onto her tire. "Arsenic of course." She leaned down to touch noses with him. "Goodnight. Travel safe," she mewed softly, gazing into his eyes. _I can't lose you, too…_

"Goodnight," he returned, stretching up to lick between her ears. "Sleep well."

As he left, Cobra sat and watched him. Even when he'd turned back to call one last goodbye and she'd returned it, she stared off at the direction he'd gone. She found herself getting lost in thought…memories threatened to drown her.

She was only about five and a half moons old, but she'd never known her parents. Her father had mated her mother and left at the first chance he got, or so Arsenic had told her – the white she-cat had known Cobra's mother for a short while. Arsenic had said that as soon as Cobra could care for herself, her mother had abandoned her.

_Some parents I had,_ the young she-cat thought, somewhat bitterly. _At least my mother waited until I could feed myself…which is more than my father ever did for me._ Her lip curled in a snarl. _He mated my mother and didn't bother sticking around long enough to see if she was even pregnant…stupid tom. I bet he doesn't even know I exist._

She let out a long sigh, her shoulders sinking as she turned and slid into her mossy nest.

_And maybe that's for the best…because I don't know what I'd do if I ever met him…_

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Busy paws scraped away at the earth, digging a hole that was as a tail-length long and could comfortably fit all four of the feline's paws. It was about as deep as its shoulder – the cat had been working on it since it had found this place. It was exactly what it had been looking for – a little out of the way, pretty close to the forest…and the kind of area that could be kept a secret.

Panting, the cat paused, lifting its head warily. Wide eyes scanned the undergrowth intently, ears straining to pick up any sound. But all was quiet…for the moment anyway. The cat went back to digging, paying no heed to its muddy, aching, and broken claws. It had to keep working. The stream's cool waters would soothe its paws and clean away the mud when the cat was done for the night.

But it wasn't done. Not yet.

It worked long into the night, seemingly without the need to rest. Anyone watching would wonder what exactly this cat was trying to accomplish. And the answer was simple, and yet not.

It was trying to accomplish the end of the Clans.

How would digging bring about the end of the four Clans of wild cats? Well…that answer was more complicated, and would be revealed in time.

For now, it stopped working, this hole finished, as were the others. The cat began to drag brambles over the hole, hiding it until it was needed. It was easily passed off as the den of a random rogue.

When the cat reached its own den, amber eyes glittered with satisfaction before sliding closed, the feline falling asleep only after being sure there was nothing around to attack it.

Finally…everything was falling into place…


	3. II: Meetings

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**-::MEETINGS::-**

Cobra's eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright, her chest heaving and her pale blue eyes wide. The dream – but this time she'd actually seen the shape slinking among the trees, and it had spoken to her. But she hadn't been able to make out the words. She was frustrated…and disappointed. She'd heard a faint hissing, too low and soft for her to hear what it was saying.

"You're up!" Viper greeted her as he reared up and put his front paws on the side of the tire. His eyes sparkled at her, lit with humor. "I was sure I'd find you sleeping again."

"Not this time, Viper," she mewed, only half listening to him. She was thinking about her dream.

"Arsenic's given us the day to ourselves," he was saying when she finally managed to focus on him and push the dream to the back of her mind. "She was going to try to find Icefire. So…what do you want to do?"

_Oh, great. More time to think. Thanks, Arsenic._ Her tail flicked. _Then again…the dream really _won't _go away on its own. I should take this chance to try and figure out where I am in it. Maybe then the answer will come to me._ "Um…no offense, but…how about we split up for today?"

Viper cocked his head, looking confused. "Why?"

"W-well…" _Oh, how to put it? I don't want to hurt him!_ Cobra looked away as she fumbled for an answer. "I just…thought this was a chance to explore a bit," she mewed. "We could find out more about where we live."

"Arsenic would never let us," he warned. "You know the rogue dogs are getting worse."

"I know. We wouldn't go too far. Just far enough to see new things," she went on. "C'mon – aren't you tired of seeing the same alleys all the time? There's got to be more out there, and if we split up, we'll see even more if it!"

The young she-cat waited for her friend's reply, hoping he wouldn't think she didn't want to hang around him anymore. But when he replied, it was only to say, "I can't stop you…but I'm not going. I'm terrified of meeting those dogs! They almost killed Rain the other day."

Cobra snorted. "That's one cat I wouldn't mind seeing torn up by dogs," she muttered. Viper didn't seem to hear exactly what she said, but his ear twitched and she knew he'd caught part of it at least.

"I know, I know, it's only Rain. But still. Think – what if that was you or me?" His amber eyes rounded. "We wouldn't stand a chance!"

Cobra met his eyes with a steady gaze. "I'll see you at sundown, then," she meowed. And with that, she leaped out of the tire and bounded down the alley, shivering with excitement. Finally…she might see what her dreams meant!

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

As Cobra raced off, Viper shuddered. It wasn't just the dogs – the vastness of the Twolegplace itself scared him. He'd once climbed to the top of a Twoleg den and just sat, dazed, staring out at the many dens and alleys and Thunderpaths. And the world didn't end there…it stretched on forever, to hills and forests and a shining expanse of water that was farther away than his paws could take him in a day.

Even though the forest that he could see around it tempted him to try and reach it, Arsenic herself couldn't have made him go. He wasn't a coward – he crossed Thunderpaths with confidence in his step. He fought other cats for what little food there was to be found and barely flinched.

But…the size of the world scared him. He knew now how small he and the other cats really were. They were like ants, tiny insects that could be crushed at any moment.

All of a sudden he was shaking. He unsheathed his claws and pressed them to the hard Twoleg path. He needed to anchor himself to something that was solid, feeling if he didn't he'd lose control of reality.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Though the seldom visited places in the Twolegplace seemed relatively still and inactive, that didn't mean there was nothing prowling the alleys. Here and there a dog sniffed hopefully at piles of Twoleg trash, or growled and snarled and snapped their sharp teeth as they fought over what little food there was to be found. The odd Twoleg kit pounded down the hard stone paths, yowling when they spotted their friends.

For Arsenic, it was just another day of not being seen. She crept along small, hidden pathways and slipped through gaps between the small Twoleg nests, her steps swift and silent. Her ears were pricked in determination, and she bounded along with a destination in mind.

_Icefire…for so long we've seen neither hide nor hair of you…why come back _now? Her pace quickened – she _had_ to find Icefire. She just had to.

Arsenic paused, wondering how best to continue her search, and turned to the stone wall of the Twoleg den after a moment of thought. She slid her paws up it as far as they would reach and sank her claws into a crack, starting the painstakingly slow process of climbing. Her claws felt like they were going to be torn out every time she found a crack that would support her weight. She gritted her teeth; it wasn't like this was the first time she'd done this. She could make it.

Just as she thought as much, her hind paws slipped and lost their hold. Her heart gave a jolt and her eyes flew wide. Instinctively, she dug her front claws in even further and scrabbled frantically to find another foothold. Arsenic could feel her claws slipping. She clamped her jaws shut on a desperate yowl.

_I can make it! I can't afford to fall! With every second, Icefire could be getting further away from – _

"Wouldn't it be easier to just go _around_ it?"

Angry and frightened that she could feel her claws slip even more, she turned her head to glare at the speaker. "Wouldn't it be easier to just mind your own – " Her sharp words ended in a strangled gasp as she lost her grip and started to fall.

She landed with a thump on soft fur and broad shoulders. Their owner's legs collapsed and the cat's chest hit the ground with enough force to knock the wind from it, judging by the sudden coughing exhale and a following gasp.

They were both silent, panting, recovering from the ordeal. When Arsenic finally lifted her head to get a better look at the cat she'd fallen on, she was met with warm pale green eyes and a handsome face. The ginger tabby stranger cracked a smile and let out a deep chuckle. "You know, when I told my friend it might rain today…I had no idea it was going to rain _cats._"

Snapping to her senses, Arsenic stood, leaped off the tom and meowed flatly, "I'd have made it if you hadn't shown up." She gave her shoulder a brisk lick, smoothing her fur and trying to retain what little dignity she had left.

"I have little doubt," the tabby purred, his tone faintly teasing. He got to his paws and she realized he was _tall._ Her head barely came up to his shoulder. He cocked his head, adding, "The name's Khaz, by the way."

"Arsenic," the white she-cat meowed shortly, turning away to scowl at the wall of the Twoleg nest. _I need to get up there…but I've already proven that this way's too difficult…maybe…_ She started to pad away from Khaz, looking for an easier way.

"Well, Arsenic," Khaz meowed, falling into step beside her, much to her slowly rising indignation. "May I walk with you for a bit?"

She opened her mouth to refuse, but he added, "Just for a little while. I was headed this way anyway, and I want to be sure you're alright. You fell pretty far."

Arsenic let out a quiet sigh. "You're not going to give up, are you?" she muttered. "Alright. Just for a little while."

He smiled, eyes softening and seeming to light up. "Just a _very_ little while."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

With a scrabble of claws on wood, the black-and-silver kitten managed to heave herself to the top of a tall fence. She crouched there, panting as she tried to regain her breath. This was the farthest she'd ever been from her home. The Twolegplace was much, much bigger than she'd ever dreamed. Her paws were already aching from padding along stony paths and her claws hurt from hauling herself over obstacles far bigger than herself. _I'm too small for such big adventures!_

When she lifted her head to look around and try to decide where to go from here, Cobra's eyes widened and a smile broke out on her face. "Whoa…this is incredible!" she whispered.

The forest was closer than ever, and there was so _much_ of it. Enough trees to swallow her up completely and still have room for a lot more cats. Enough shadows to hide secrets that her heart yearned to uncover. _Arsenic…have you seen so many trees before? Have you been in that forest and discovered things I can't even imagine?_ Suddenly it all seemed worth the hard work of getting here.

_I want to be there! I want to hunt, and climb trees, and see what all that water is! _She braced her small shoulders and lifted her chin, feeling bold and brave and full of confident energy. _I can do it! I know I can!_

"First time seeing the forest, kitten?" a lazy, almost careless voice asked. "Trust me. It's all of what you're thinking it is…and more." Cobra turned her head, half scared and half curious, to look at the speaker. The cat was sitting on the fence a short distance from her. _Why didn't I scent her before now?_ Cobra wondered.

It was a pale gray she-cat, so pale she was almost white. The black tips of her ears stood in sharp contrast to her main fur color. Her eyes were dark amber in color, narrowed slightly in a faintly mocking expression. When she lifted one forepaw to lick it, Cobra could see that one of the toes on it was pitch black, and the end of the she-cat's tail, darker gray than the rest of her pelt, flicked back and forth in a casual way.

The younger she-cat felt her eyes grow round with realization. "You…you're Icefire," she mewled, unconsciously flattening herself even closer to the fence, as if in an attempt to hide.

Icefire's ears twitched and her eyes met Cobra's, burning with new interest. "Ah, so you've heard of me. What, pray tell, _have_ you heard?"

"J-just that you've been here before," the silver-and-black kit stammered.

"Indeed I have, little one." The fur on Icefire's shoulders rippled as she leaned closer to Cobra. "I'll tell you a secret, kit – the forest is _much_ better than Twolegplace." Her lips curved in a secretive, knowing smile. "All the mice and voles you can eat, and more birds than you've seen in your life. But some cats think they can have it all for themselves…they think the forest belongs to them. And they don't take kindly to strangers." Icefire got to her paws and stretched lazily. "It's no place for a kit like you. You'd be better off staying here."

"One day I'll be bigger, and stronger!" Cobra hissed, arching her back and puffing out her fur. "Then I _will_ go to the forest and no cat will tell me I can't! Not even Arsenic, or Viper, or you!"

"Brave words, kit," the older cat purred. "Maybe…you _could_ make it. But I warn you…cats who make it into those trees rarely come back out. No one knows what happens to them. Maybe they're alive and well…maybe they're not. I wish you luck."

Even after Icefire had gone and Cobra had watched her until she was out of sight, the adult cat's words rang in the kitten's ears. _Is she telling the truth? Do cats really disappear once they get into the woods?_ She shivered, and for some reason the memory of her dreams came to mind.

_Is there something really bad in those trees? Something that _kills_ cats from around here?_


	4. III: Venom

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**-::VENOM::-**

As soon as her paws touched the stone Twoleg path beneath the fence, an earsplitting yowl and a barrage of barking met her ears. Cobra flinched and tried to flatten herself to the ground, closing her eyes and trying to block out the noise. _Those rogue dogs…they've caught some poor cat! And now they'll…_

Ragged breathing and the rapid pounding of paws made her open one eye. Then both of them flew wide with astonishment. It was a gray tabby she-cat, and she was actually managing to stay ahead of the pack! But she looked tired…how long had the stranger been trying to escape?

_I can't just watch this,_ the young she-cat thought. _They'll catch that cat eventually…_ Her muscles tensed, and a growl rumbled in her throat. _I won't let her die!_ As they neared, she braced herself. Then she opened her mouth and yowled, "Up the fence – I'll distract the dogs!" She sprang to the stranger's side, fear and adrenaline lending speed to her paws.

Leaf green eyes, dull with exhaustion and yet burning with an inner, determined fire, met hers. "Are you insane? They'll rip you to shreds, kit!" the tabby snarled. "Besides, I've gotten this far – I won't give up now!"

"Don't be stupid! You won't get much farther in that state." When the tabby just went on running and glaring, she added, "_Jump_! I'll be fine! Meet you back here later!" Without giving the stranger a chance to reply, she veered away. The dogs, predictable brutes that they were, broke into a new round of excited yaps and switched their target. She was a smaller, weaker cat – she'd never be able to keep this pace up for long.

_That's what you think, mutts! I'll keep this up for as long as it takes…and it won't take long at all to lose you!_

She turned a sharp corner, hearing the dogs' claws scrabbling as they fought to stop and follow. They lost time, and she gained some distance – but that wouldn't last long. She needed to outpace them and confuse them long enough to get away.

_Funny how much this situation is like my dream,_ Cobra thought, taking a running leap. Her claws sank into the top of a wooden box and she quickly hauled herself up. She sprang to the next, and the next, and finally made it to the top of a stone fence. This she ran along until she reached the side of a Twoleg nest. Another fence – a good distance away – stretched away from it.

_Can I make that jump?_ She looked down, narrowing her eyes as the dogs' barking grew more high-pitched. They'd seen her. They thought she was trapped. _I _have_ to make it!_

She tensed her muscles, pushed back on her haunches…and sprang. Her forepaws stretched out in desperation, claws extending to the fullest.

The tips of those claws caught the edge of the fence. Her chest slammed into it, knocking the wind from her. Though she tried to get a better grip, she could feel the lousy one she had sliding… _I'm gonna fall!_

"Cobra!"

She knew that voice! "Arsenic! Help me!" Her voice rose to a high, desperate yowl.

"Hold on, kit!" A deeper, male voice. She didn't recognize it. Instinctively, she tried to turn her head enough to see who it was, but the movement just made her claws slip again.

"Khaz, we're not going to make it!" Arsenic's voice sounded frantic. She was Cobra's mentor, protector, the one who'd practically raised her… _And now I'm gonna die right in front of her,_ Cobra thought, letting out another wail as her grip slipped even more. "Don't let go, Cobra! We're coming!"

"I can't hold on, Arsenic! I'm gonna fall!"

"Just hang on a little longer, Cobra!" Khaz's voice called. He sounded closer – did he plan to catch her? _I'd end up killing him!_

"I _can't_!" Cobra wailed, scrabbling for a hold with her hind paws with no success. "Arsenic…I'm sorry!" Her claws were sliding over the edge…this was it…

"Hang on, Cobra!" Arsenic yowled. But Cobra was already starting to fall. "_No_!"

"I've got her!"

Sharp teeth sank into Cobra's scruff. Pain stabbed into her as her fall was abruptly stopped. She couldn't help but let out a gasp as she glimpsed pale gray tabby fur. "It's you…" she mewled. "The cat from earlier…"

The she-cat grunted, trying to haul Cobra to safety. At first, she slid forward and it seemed Cobra's weight would take them both over the edge. But the tabby stranger dug her claws in, heaved backward, and managed to lift the kit to the top of the fence. "A favor for a favor," she meowed briskly. "I owed you one."

"Thank you," Cobra meowed, her voice shaky. Actually, she was trembling all over. She'd come _that _close to dying… "I owe you my life."

"Nah," the gray tabby mewed. She licked one forepaw and swiped it over her white muzzle, smoothing the fur on her nose. "You saved me first. It was the least I could do."

"Cobra!" Arsenic called as the white cat easily managed the leap to the top of the fence. With her tail, she swept Cobra into the shelter of her warm flank and started washing the younger cat's face and ears with the urgency of a worried mother. "I thought…I thought…" Arsenic's voice broke and she fell silent.

The quiet thud of paws on the fence made Cobra look up. The tom who had joined them smiled at her, panting. "Hi, there, kitten," he mewed. "You're quite the daredevil, for someone as small as you!"

Cobra, suddenly struck by shyness, looked down at her paws. "It was stupid," Arsenic growled. "If this cat hadn't been there…" She paused and Cobra felt her move, probably looking at the gray tabby. "What's your name, by the way?"

"Venom," the she-cat replied. "Really, it was nothing." She dipped her head. "I'm glad I could help."

"Thank you, Venom," Cobra piped up, looking at the gray tabby she-cat.

"You're brave, Cobra," Venom meowed. Her green eyes searched Cobra's ice blue. "First you saved me from the dogs, and now this. You're really something else."

"Dogs?" Arsenic bristled. "Not the rabid ones?"

"The very same," mewed Venom with a dip of her head. "They might've caught me if this kit didn't come out of nowhere and lead them off."

Khaz chuckled. "I agree with you. This kit is something else."

Cobra ducked her head, embarrassed. "I couldn't watch any cat die," she mewed. Her ears twitched self-consciously. "And I didn't have time to think. I just…decided."

Khaz shook his head, meowing, "That's brave. Not many would help out a complete stranger like that."

"It was terrifying!" Cobra shivered, snuggling into Arsenic's fur for comfort. "I kept thinking the dogs would catch her!"

"Catch me?" Venom scoffed, but her tone was light. "I thought they'd tear you to shreds! You're too small for that kind of thing."

"Fun as this is," Arsenic interrupted, "Cobra needs to get home. It'll be sundown soon."

"Aww, Arsenic," Cobra mewled. "Just a little longer?" But right after she spoke, her jaws gaped open in a massive yawn.

"You've had a long day." Venom's voice was gentle as Cobra was lifted by the white she-cat. "Sleep well, kit. Maybe we'll meet again some day."

"'Bye," the tiny black cat meowed, yawning again. Arsenic allowed her to touch noses with Venom before she leaped from the fence and started for home.


End file.
